Sid the Hero (Rebel Version)
This is Sid's Sonic Heroes Legacy traits and stats. This shows him being able to join the Demon Slayer Organization. About Sid was originally a human, currently hybrid with the power of energy manipulation, or ergokinesis. He's a compassionate and usually optimistic person who is generally immature and impulsive at times, but can be serious and level-headed when needed. He's also self-conscious at times when he feels like he's done something wrong to others. Overtime, he does become more mature and empathetic. Abilities Sid is powerful enough to destroy a city. He obtained these powers after getting hit by a beam of light in Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version). He wasn't very good at using his new abilities at first, but after lots of training and practice, he was able to use them more naturally and efficiently. Another miscellaneous ability is his ability to draw. * Ergokinesis: Sid possesses the ability to detect and manipulate energy, controlling it from various sources; he is able to use this ability for both offensive and defensive capabilities, teleportation and increasing his stats; Sid can also boost the stats of others by transferring energy to them. * Flight: He uses his wings to fly. * Enhanced Condition: Through training, Sid has developed his immense physical capabilities, physical abilities that are further augmented by his ergokinesis and armor. * Antennae/Tail Manipulation: In response to his emotions, Sid's antennae and tail can get tougher and sharper. * Proficient Combat Skills: He has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, letting him fight on par with those who have more combat experience. He also fights using various energy techniques, giving him an edge in combat to some degree. Items * Mod Arms: Weapons issued by the DSO that can harness solar and chaos energy to form blades, whips and projectiles to use in combat. * Armor: Sid can wear armor that grants him access to rocket propelled flight and chaos and solar energy allowing him to boost his abilities farther than he normally could. Transformations * Super Sid: Using the power of the 7 emeralds, or an equivalent amount of chaos energy, he can transform into his super state. This grants him unaided flight, supernatural levels of strength and speed and nigh-invulnerability. * Dark Super Sid: This is basically a more malicious version of the super form. Techniques * Ergoportation: Teleportation through the use of energy manipulation. * Ergo-Punch: An energy-charged punch that hits harder than normal. * Energy Beam: Sid fires a wave of energy at the target to deal damage. He can change its properties to use other techniques like Ergo-Shock, an energy wave that acts like electricity. * Mega-Sphere: Sid's most powerful attack, it's a massive energy projectile that is launched to deal major damage to targets. Unfortunately, being so powerful that it drains him to the brink of death, means he can only use it as a last resort. * Ergo-Missiles: Energy projectiles molded into the form of missiles that home in on targets. * Ergo-Block: Sid projects an energy barrier that blocks incoming attacks, but he can't defend against all attacks. * Ergo-Heal: He can heal injuries using energy to speed up the body's healing process. * Ergo-Stats: By channeling his energy through his body, Sid can enhance his base stats. This does drain his stamina though and greater amounts will drain it faster. * Energy Transfer: He can channel his, or other sources of energy to other; giving them a boost. * Spin Attack: A basic umbrella term for moves like the Spin Jump, Spin Dash and Homing Attack. Ability Type Skillful manipulation of energy combine with powerful attacks shows that Sid is a technique type. DSO Class Military Division Strength While Sid is normally strong enough to trade blows with city busters, he has demonstrated strength on par with demon scouts; even low level scouts can destroy a moon with little physical effort. Speed He has dodged lightning fast beams and even attacks that travel faster than light. Durability He can withstand city busting levels of power for long periods of time; he has tanked a demon scout's super move stated to be able to blow up a moon. Fighting Style Sid usually uses his ergokinesis, but can use his other physical abilities when needed. He can also temporarily combine them for more powerful attacks, but at the cost of his own stamina. Feats He defeated a machine the size of a 7 story building. Sid survived a laser that would've destroyed a city. He has slayed numerous demon scouts, some of whom had moon busting power. Sid dodged a demonic lightning bolt, these are at least faster than light. Limits/Weaknesses He can't create energy out of nowhere and needs a nearby source. Sid has a major phobia of bugs and insects, except for characters like Charmy. His ergokinesis can be cancelled out or erased by Anti-Energy users or sources. He is very self-conscious and hard on himself when he feels like he's done something wrong or immoral to anyone. He can be very immature and childish at times, but does learn to be more mature overtime. He has a great love for food and can get distracted when he spots it at times. His Ergokinesis doesn't work on Energy-Immunity users or sources. His ergokinesis requires lots of focus and can be negated if distracted or caught off guard. If he uses too much energy, he will becomes very fatigue and exhausted. If he absorbs too much energy, he will experience energy overload and major headaches unless he releases it. He is very inexperienced at first due to never being a hybrid before he got this power, but has learned to hone it better overtime. He can't absorb specific types of energy like poisonous energy. His ergokinesis isn't strong enough to blast through extremely hard substances like gold or titanium. Objects or users without energy can't be absorbed. He isn't immune to his own energy and it can be deflected back at him. His ergokinesis can also be easily dodge by incredibly fast opponents. He's still human and can get hurt or killed very easily despite his above-average prowess. Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Hybrids